The Happy Ending!
by Julia Gunn
Summary: This story takes place in a typical Day except that Lucy and Natsu go take a vacation. The other two Erza and Gray backed out because they had to do something. What's going to happen to them during the two nights? Nalu romance story!


The Happy Ending By: Julia Gunn

Notes from the author: I don't own anything. I am just doing

this for the people dying to see the romance in the story

that never showed that much in the anime.

This story first takes place in Fiore. Enjoy!

 **Format:**

Place: **Bold**

Thought: 'blah blah'

Speaking: "Why should blah blah…"

 **Lucy's Apartment-**

Lucy woke up to a small kick on her leg. At first she thought she must've been imagining it until she felt a warm hug. 'Who is this person?'

Lucy opened her eyes and saw Natsu staring at her while hugging her. Her cheeks flushed as she saw the embarrassed face say, "I-I just woke up so umn, I'll be at the guild hall, bye!" He leaped out the window and left Lucy think a lot of different thoughts at once,' What was he doing sleeping in my bed again; How come he never uses the door? and what was he doing staring at me?' She got dressed and ran to the guild hall. "You're late!" shouted Natsu.

"So, on that trip we're going to with the group, well, Erza needs to go on serious case that happened and Gray has a small date with Juvia," Natsu continued, "so it will be me, you, and Happy." Lucy was flustered, 'Is this a date? I am so not gonna ask that though.' thought Lucy "Ok let's go!" said Lucy with a cheerful voice. 'Man I love that side of her! She's so cute when she is happy, she's cute anyway around!' thought Natsu. 'For some reason, I can't confess to her because I miss my chance all the time.' "Umn, Natsu?" said Lucy. Her face was so red, you could mistake her for a tomato!

Natsu Noticed Immediately that he had been holding her hand pretty tightly and they were the main attention at the sidewalk. "Hey I know you couldn't sleep last night," continued Natsu, "why don't we go sit down on that bench?" Lucy, not noticing he was trying to change topic agreed to take a small nap on the bench.

Lucy fell asleep and Natsu couldn't help but see how cute she looked with her hair down. "Hey Luce?" but it was too late, she was fast asleep on his shoulder.

All of a sudden, her head slipped and went onto his lap. Lucy still fast asleep, didn't notice anything. Natsu, his face bright red, remembered Happy and wondered what he'd say. 'He'd probably say: Ooooo~~~ how lovey dovey!' thought Natsu. He chuckled and wondered where he was at such an important time. "Hey Natsu!" Yelled the blue cat.

Lucy awoke instantly and said, "H-Huh? Where am I?" Lucy noticing her position she said, "Ah! S-sorry, I was sleeping; my head must've slipped!" Her face turned so red that even Happy said, "Your face is so red that it looks like a tomato Lucy!" "Shut it cat!" yelled Lucy, her face still bright red with embarrassment.

 **Train Station-**

"Are you sure about this?" asked Lucy. "You're not very fond of trains." She sounded worried. Natsu replied with a thin voice, "It's Ok! There is nothing that I can't take on!" 'Well, its ok since I have you with me' thought Natsu, but he dared not to say that out loud.

"All aboard!" yelled the train engineer. "You can lay on my lap when you go on since you get sick," said Lucy surprised how daring she could be. 'Wow, that would help me a lot but that's so embarrassing!' thought Natsu.

 **On the Train-**

"Here!" said Lucy tapping at her lap. Natsu slowly pressed his head against her legs and the train started to move. For some reason, it felt different than the last time he was on the train, he felt calm and relaxed. 'Man she has such a nice body! And her legs, there like made out of cotton! Man she's so cute with her hair down! I almost never see it down because she always has a hairstyle.' thought Natsu. "U-Uhh Natsu?" Lucy said. It sounded like he did something wrong but he didn't know what. When he sat up, he noticed what happened. "Yes?" said Natsu.

"You're kind of, well, drooling on my legs." said Lucy getting a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe of her bare legs since she was wearing a mini skirt. Lucy's face was stained of red as she wiped of her legs and her thighs.

"I AM LIKE SOOOOOOO SORRY L-LUCY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! LIKE SERIOUSLY! I AM REALLY SORRY LUCE!" screeched Natsu with a face that nobody can forget. It was like seeing a red sunset and then seeing a comedian that failed and made people angry so they were throwing food at him. "I'm still here you-you know! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Happy said while he burst out laughing at how Natsu failed at doing everything.

 **At hotel-**

"Finally got here!" pleaded Lucy. "It took 3 hours to get to the hotel and ride the train." "So our room is at 201A right?" asked Natsu. 'I wonder if there'll be one bed though, that way I can snuggle against her while sleeping.' Natsu thought. 'Wait! I shouldn't take advantage of this! And I already know that there should be 2 beds anyways.' Well he didn't know that until they got up into the room.

"What?" screeched the blonde. "Why is there only one bed?" 'I won't be able to sleep with him cause it's just impossible!' thought the girl. "Well, it's too late to reserve another room so let's just go with it." said Natsu, nobody could hide the fact they were both blushing.

"Ok, but I'll sleep on the floor." said Lucy. 'At least it's better than not being able to sleep at all' thought the blonde. While on the other hand Natsu thought, 'Man I'm so losing my chance right now! I should tell her how I feel since we're alone and there's nothing to do until its 2:00 P.M! I got one hour to buck up and tell her how I feel.' After they did some looking around they came back to the hotel.

"Hey, Luce?" said Natsu. "Yes?" said Lucy. She just combed her hair and was standing out on the small balcony while the moon and stars made her hair glow and eyes sparkle. Natsu had an expression on his face that made it seem that he was about to tell her something big so the blonde came inside and asked, "Something the matter?" Natsu, still red faced said, "N-nevermind!" He couldn't believe that he was so cowardly. 'Damn it! How could I just chicken out like that!? I have to tell her tomorrow in the morning. The thing was, Lucy was trying to confess too but procrastinated and pushed the final date to tomorrow.

Lucy and Natsu just decided both to sleep on the bed since there wasn't extra blankets. Lucy couldn't sleep at all last night. She just couldn't stand it how Natsu kept on hugging her and how he was breathing down her neck. The bed seemed half the size of her bed at home.

"HAAAAA~~~", yawned Lucy. "I couldn't sleep a wink last night!" The cause to that was that Natsu was hugging and tugging me all night!

'I couldn't sleep that much either, when I woke up in the middle of the night, I noticed I was hugging her so I couldn't move or sleep' thought Natsu. They went to eat breakfast at the Seafood Palace since Happy showed up to say hi again. "So, how'd it go last night Natsu?" whispered the cat to the salmon haired dude. "It was fine." replied Natsu.

"After this, let's go buy swim suits to go to the beach! "cheered Lucy. "Sure why not?" said Natsu. He couldn't wait to see Lucy in a swimsuit.

 **Stores-**

Lucy tugged onto Natsu and asked, "How about this one?" Natsu wasn't thinking and said, "It looks very sexy!" Then his face burned of embarrassment as he tried to say other things to cover up what he said.

'Did he just call it sexy?! He must've eaten something wrong!' Lucy thought. She finally got the courage and asked him, "Did you say 'sexy'?" Natsu, his face red said, "Maybe I did."

She couldn't believe it! It's like being told to the face that he thinks she's sexy! 'Wait a minute, did he mean that I was sexy or the swimsuit?' thought Lucy, "I'm just gonna let it slide for now.'

Natsu on the other hand didn't know what else to say. 'Did she understand what I meant? Well, I did say the swimsuit so let's hope she gets the other idea of the swimsuit being sexy and not her, even though she really is sexy!' thought Natsu.

"Let's go back to the hotel room to go change and also put some sunscreen on." said Natsu trying to change the subject.

 **At Hotel-**

'Man I should seriously make my move!' thought Natsu. 'Now I have to wait till tomorrow because it's too late! Wait, it isn't! I still have a chance. I'll tell her right after I-' Natsu stopped thinking for a moment and went blank.

The reason was because a beautiful girl in a red and orange dress came outside of the bathroom, you could see the part of the swimsuit wrapping around her neck. Her eyes sparkled from the water when she washed her face, and her curves were so amazing that it made Natsu check her out over and over again!

'I really have no way to explain this feeling!' thought Natsu, 'I just feel like grabbing her and start kissing her passionately… Wait I can't take advantage of this!' Lucy, who was still brushing her hair asked, "So, how do I look?"

Natsu, still unconscious in the brain, just stood and stared until he finally said, "Great!" Lucy, still thinking, thought, 'Still, I can't get the sunscreen on my back! Maybe I should ask Natsu to do it for me? NO that's too embarrassing! But well, here goes nothing!' Lucy finally said, "Can you put some sunscreen on my back? I-I can't reach…"

'Wait so now she's asking me to put sunscreen on her back? There is no way I can do this without getting a nosebleed! But saying no is kind of rude…' thought Natsu. "S-sure I'd L-Love to." answered Natsu.

Natsu grabbed the sunscreen and squeezed some into his hand and slowly spread the lotion on her back. All of a sudden out of nowhere, Happy came and pushed Natsu which made him trip a little bit and made his hand slide down to her butt.

There was a moment of silence until Lucy walked away 5 steps, took out her celestial keys and called, "Open! Gate of the great Crab! Cancer!" later Cancer asked, "What hairstyle do you want this time? Babay!" Lucy had the look of the devil in her eyes and said, "Give the blue cat an afro." Later realizing what was happening, Happy started running around the room and Cancer was chasing him with two humongous scissors.

The next minute the cat had an afro. Note: They combed it down.

 **At Beach-**

'I couldn't believe the day I'm having. First thing was how hot Lucy looked. She looked so cute and sexy at the same time! Also, how she mentioned nothing about what I did to her in accident. It was so embarrassing that just thinking about it makes me hot all over. I'm still having a wonderful time though!' that's what Natsu was thinking, let's see what Lucy thinks!

'I was so embarrassed at what happened that I turned evil! I don't know how to explain it but I apologized to Happy and got over it. Now I'm having a pretty good time. All of his muscles makes me want to touch them but of course I wouldn't do that!' So now it's about night time and we're waiting for the surprise show that Natsu is planned for us to begin.

 **Middle of a Mountain-**

"Where are you taking me?" asked Lucy. "You'll see!" said Natsu with a grin on his face. Happy was tagging along only until he saw the aquarium and told us to meet at the hotel after the event. "We've been walking for some time now! Are you sure we aren't lost?" questioned the tired girl. "Yes, I'm sure Luce! Don't be a wussy and follow me!" All of a sudden Lucy fell and almost hit her head on a rock when Natsu caught her. "Whoa, thanks." said Lucy with a shaky voice. "Are you ok?" said Natsu in a concerned voice. "I'm fine." said the blonde.

They stood up and finally got to their destination. It was a small cliff with an awesome view of the stars. There were 2 chairs and in the middle was a small stack of wood, which Natsu used his magic to light up.

'I have gotta buck up now…. I promised Happy, and tomorrow's our last day here.' That's when it all started. "You see Luce, well, I've had feelings for you for some time now and well, I love you. I love the way you smile when I do something wrong and that habit of you putting your hands to your hips when you're angry and how your eyes sparkle, how your hair looks, and just how you stand up for your friends when they were in danger, and how beautiful your personality is, Lucy.

"I feel the same way!" said Lucy crying tears of joy. Natsu wiped her tears off with his thumb and Lucy jumped towards him and pressed her soft, gentle lips against his lips. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she held tight onto his chest while he held tight to her upper back.

The fireworks started and the event was over. Lucy and Natsu went back to the hotel, squeezing each other's hands both of their cheeks a little red because they weren't that embarrassed anymore.

If you guys want another chapter then put it in the comments!


End file.
